Silicon photonics is growing rapidly to drive the growth of IoT (Internet of Things), video, and mobile communications. DFB (Distributed Feedback) lasers are key components for silicon photonics. The active region of the device is periodically structured as a diffraction grating. The structure builds a one-dimensional interference grating that provides optical feedback for the laser.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.